


Summer Trifle

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [10]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 如何搭建等边三角形，以及国王成为国王是有道理的。
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh/Llane Wrynn
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 1





	Summer Trifle

最后一个夏天格外长，这是洛萨后来想起来的，像赊账临到期前独一次仁慈的宽限。莱恩还没有戴上王冠，麦迪文还没有遁入漫长的杳无音信，他的心头也没有郁积那么多的痛苦，每一天都像黎明时从屋檐起飞的一只鸟，轻盈地滑过永不终结的白昼。

那时洛萨唯一惦记的是怎样伙同莱恩把麦迪文拐上床；他自己当然已经和王子睡过了。彼时的莱恩离暴风城国王的冷静持重还差一次加冕与很多个年头，在两位友人各占一端的标尺上他甚至还要更靠近洛萨一些，明快炽热冲动，一团年轻的火。他们又挨得那么近，于是轻而易举地点燃彼此，战场上铠甲并肩磕碰变成床笫间撞在一起的骨头，血如何交融，汗水就如何交融，不过是一种顺理成章的类推，将亲密延展到日子的每一个角落。洛萨会在战斗中杀掉莱恩背后的敌人，血滴在王子肩头像一个诚挚的吻；他也真的会在枕上向未来的国王宣誓效忠。我把一切献给你，他许诺，你可以拿走所有你要的，你可以把手伸进我的胸口掏出我的心脏，如果你要它。而莱恩的回答是拿走他的呼吸和声音，指节在他手腕上留下烫伤的红印。

这也成为他执着于守护者的原因。按理说他们三个应当同样亲密，他们一起在暴风城堡中成长，一起出游、作战、痛饮，他爱莱恩像手足正如爱麦迪文如兄弟，但区别却不知不觉地落下了。他和莱恩像两块金属彼此铿锵撞击，迸出响亮的火星，但麦迪文却是一尊石雕，沉静又冰凉，离他们不免有了一点无声的生疏。其中之一的原因是因为麦迪文的责任与他们不同，这洛萨隐约明白。他和莱恩要持剑捍卫暴风城，守护者肩上的却是一整个世界，必须镇定、隐忍、灵巧地将它保持平稳。但此外还有一个问题是可以解决的，安度因·洛萨主观武断地想，麦迪文没和我们睡过。洛萨熟知莱恩身上的每一块骨骼，懂得拥抱时如何让他们的身体恰好嵌合，但对麦迪文他却没有类似的线索，在法师的长袍下他不知道指尖应当循怎样的路径。对麦迪文的友谊与爱洛萨从没有一丝怀疑，他只是出于一点好奇，再加上一些难以诠释的欲望，想知道他是否能用掌心捉住挚友的心跳，像小心地捧住一只鸟。

把守护者拐到他俩中间的念头刚一出现，洛萨就告诉了莱恩。他没有向暴风城未来国王隐瞒的习惯。莱恩若有所思了一会儿，觉得这主意不坏。于是气息和碰触里都埋下了纤细的阴谋，莱恩仍像平常一样开怀笑着搭上法师肩头，明亮又坦荡，手指却从肩骨不着痕迹地一滑，轻柔捋过麦迪文脖颈。你摸上去真冷，他说，要照顾好我的守护者啊，麦德。他指尖的压力或许太暗藏祸心，令法师不由得打了个激灵，但王子眼睛里诚恳的光却又让麦迪文不能躲避。我会的，殿下，麦迪文回答，他的血管在莱恩的指尖下紧张地跳动，变得滚烫。对此洛萨的评价非常不屑。太慢了，莱恩，你还不如直接以未来国王的身份邀请他上床，他绝对会答应的。战士从坐着的桌子上跳下来，莱恩抱臂看着他。你不能这么拐弯抹角，在猜出谜之前他就会逃走的，得更直接些。比如说？莱恩反问。于是洛萨向他演示了“直接”：灌下一大杯啤酒，把空杯砸在狮王之傲的木桌上，转头抓住麦迪文的领子，重重地撞向他的嘴唇。

太粗暴了。莱恩绝望地想道，看着一个咒语将好友从椅子上掀了下去。他喝多了吗？麦迪文皱着眉头问莱恩，后者只能装傻。也许吧，王子说，余光看见洛萨抓着桌沿站起来，一脸难以置信。怎么，洛萨恼火地问，我非得喝醉了才能吻你？麦迪文惊讶地看着他：你为什么非得吻我？

洛萨显然是放弃了。因为我想要吻你，年轻的狮子气冲冲地回答，因为我爱你们两个而我已经吻过了莱恩——所以你下次能不能别把我摔到地上？天哪，莱恩想，庆幸这里从来嘈杂到听不清邻桌声音。麦迪文只是盯着洛萨。你已经吻过了莱恩？他的语气几乎透出一丝受伤，洛萨却没有意识到。疼痛仍然叫狮子气恼。我不止吻过他，洛萨挑衅般地答道，而且——

守护者没有听到接下来的几个字。莱恩当机立断拉过他的衣领吻了他，结束了这场闹剧。王子的嘴唇甜蜜又温热，麦迪文只能听见血液冲刷过耳膜，心跳淹没洛萨的声音。别怪他，莱恩在他唇间吐息，他本想问你今晚的安排。

好吧，这个吻结束时麦迪文说，扭头看向洛萨，对方仍然瞪着他。他伸出一只手去道歉，言语压进一个吻里。洛萨尝起来是啤酒、皮革和铁。麦迪文的指尖带着蓝光抚摸过他淤伤的关节，我有一整个晚上，守护者压低声音道，可能还有更多——一千个，比如说。

FIN.


End file.
